


Thunderstorms Aren't Meant for Eldritch Beings

by Bemused_Illusionist



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Thunderstorms, catboy benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Illusionist/pseuds/Bemused_Illusionist
Summary: Benrey, even though they're a primordial eldritch monstrosity, is terrified of thunderstorms, so Gordon has to help them sleep.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Thunderstorms Aren't Meant for Eldritch Beings

Rain tapped tirelessly against the window of the small apartment, the moon breaking every so often from the cloud cover. It was quiet, save for Gordon’s soft snores as he laid spread-eagle across the bed. Benrey sat up from the mound of sheets they were under, their ears twitching almost as fast as their tail. Sure, they didn’t mind rain. They thought it was soothing, the constant ambience. But they loathed thunderstorms.

A crack of lightning flashed across the glass window. Benrey’s eyes lit up like LEDs as they scrambled for their pillow, scrunching their form even tighter in preparation for the noise. When the thunder finally came, it reverberated through their skull, causing them to let some bright white sweet voice out of their mouth at a high-pitched whine. They curled up as small as they could, shivering under the sheets as their tail puffed up to inhuman dimensions.

The sudden noise, as well as a soft whack across his face, stirred Gordon from his slumber. As he sat up groggily, he noticed the soft balls of light hanging in the air. He paused, trying to decipher what it meant, before laying his eyes on his partner’s small form next to him.

“Hm? Oh, woah, hey, what’s wrong Benrey? You’re never like this,” Gordon worried, tossing back the sheets to reveal the small eldritch being. They picked their head up slightly, poking out from under the pillow, but quickly returned to a fetal position as another crack of thunder sounded throughout the room. It didn’t take long for Gordon to realize what was wrong after their extreme reaction.

“Oh, you’re scared of the thunder. Hey, it’s OK, I’m right here. I’ll go try to muffle the sound,” Gordon whispered, getting up out of the bed. He moved over to the window, closing the window as well as the curtains. After some deliberation, he propped some extra pillows on the sill, closing up whatever cracks would let the sound in.

_ Now to deal with Benrey, _ he thought, looking over at the ball of fluff clinging to the pillow. He sat back down on the bed, slowly removing the pillow from Benrey’s face. They grabbed for it again instinctively, but Gordon managed to wrest it out of their grip, placing the pillow back by the headboard. Eventually, Benrey unfurled, sitting there as tears started to streak down their face.

Before they could say anything, Gordon grabbed their torso and pulled them into a hug, laying down fully onto the bed with them in his arms. He rubbed their back in soft circles as their muscles went slack, humming a soft tune as they returned the hug around his waist. Their tail wrapped around the two of them as they entwined their legs with his, resting their head on his collarbone. The two of them lay there for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually, as if by instinct, Gordon reached up to play with Benrey’s hair, but accidentally brushed one of his ears with the side of his palm. They pushed him away with a start, glancing up at his hand as he apologized. “Oh, woah, I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to.”

“...no, no. It’s fine. Just startled me, is all,” Benrey replied, their face dusted turquoise. After a second or two, they moved back to their original position, continuing hesitantly, “...you can keep touching them if you’d like. I don’t mind.”

Gordon was apprehensive at first. What if he hurt them accidentally? Eventually, curiosity won out over worry, and he moved his hand back, gently rubbing his partner’s ears and playing with their hair. A very soft rumble escaped Benrey’s lips as they nestled their head into Gordon’s neck, leaning into his warmth. Gordon was surprised by the purring, but it felt good, so he didn’t mention it. The two of them laid together there as the rain continued outside, the soft ambience of the drops hitting the window eventually lulling them both back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some requests for more fics! I'm running a little low on prompts at the moment. Drop a comment if there's something you'd want to see me write.


End file.
